Falling In
by shybabe
Summary: After Sam is involved in a tragic car accident, her friends must help her to put the peices of her life back together. Some seddie and Carly/Freddie friendship. CBiFF approved!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! The start of my new fic. I realize this chapter is very short, but I believe the other chapters will be a lot bigger. Think of this one as a prolouge.**

_All things must change to something new, something strange._

_--Henry Wadsworth Longfellow._

_---------_

"How many viewers this time, Freddie?" asked Carly anxiously. She leaned closer trying to get a better view of the screen.

Freddie slowly let out his breath. "Not many." he said grimly. "A few thousand less than last episode."

"Aw man." said Carly. The room was silent for a second. Then, she spoke again. "I don't think there's anything we can do, I mean…"

"of course there's something we can do!" cried out Sam as she stood up at the other end of the couch. "We've won the iWeb Awards, we've saved our show from countless attacks from Nevel, and so much other stuff and you want to just give up now?"

"Sam… Our ratings have been going down for months now. What's the point of it if no one is watching? And besides. I think it might be time we move on to other things…"

"So you think we're too old for it?"

Carly took a little while in answering. "Well… Yeah. Maybe. Maybe it's just time to give it up. It was fun while it lasted."

"I can't believe this." said Sam. "You'll change your mind tomorrow. I know it. Bye." Then she walked out, slamming the door rather firmly behind her. Freddie watched her go. Next to him, Carly sighed.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Carly hopelessly.

"The ratings have been down, but I see Sam's point. It's hard to let go." said Freddie as he shut his laptop.

"You like her don't you?" asked Carly suddenly.

Carly was only just speaking upon her suspicions. She had seen the subtle changes between her friends. There was a lot less fighting, which between any other two people would probably be a good thing. Sam was just trying to be same old Sam, calling Freddie names and making fun of him. But when he stopped defending himself, Sam was confused. For a few weeks, Sam bullied him worse than ever, trying to get a rise out of him. But when Sam figured out he wasn't going to do anything she stopped. Now the two couldn't be alone together without silence consuming the room.  
Carly had seen how Freddie looked at Sam, almost the same way he used to gaze at her. He'd look at her until she'd look back in an annoyed way. Then he peered back down at his homework.  
A few times Carly was sure that Freddie was trying to tell Sam how he felt, but was too scared to say it, He still felt that strange mixture of care for and fear of Sam. Perhaps both feelings had grown stronger.

"Yeah." said Freddie quietly. "I could never lie to you, Carly."

"Why do you like her?" asked Carly out of curiosity.

"I don't know." said Freddie truthfully. "I just like being around her."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Carly shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't get it either." said Freddie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here, I edited this chapter by taking one sentence out to make it more realistic! (Thanks for the help, 10rNiSh!)**

She saw the car just before it crashed into them.

The blue Pontiac slammed into the left side of their car with great force, sending them off the edge of the road. Images outside of the window came by too fast to be seen; stunned passerby's watched them in silence. The right side of the car collided with a tree in someone's yard. The broken glass from the window shined beautifully in the sunshine. Red blood trickled down Sam's arm.

She heard the sirens coming now, and Sam tried to calm down now, but her hands were trembling. She looked next to her and saw her mother. Her eyes were closed, and she sat, unmoving, her head delicately leaning on the bent metal. Blood was all over her.

"_Mom." _croaked Sam, as she leaned over, trying to unclip her mother's seat belt. Sam heard voices outside, and soon the car was cut open with the jaws of life. Paramedics came and pulled her mother from the wreck, and then Sam. For a minute she gazed down at the twisted heaps of metal. Sirens sounded again, as one ambulance left. "I want to go with my mom!" She yelled as loud as she could at the paramedic. "Let me go!"

"It'll be okay." the women answered calmly. "We need to get her to the hospital right away, she's losing a lot of blood in this arm." she said to another man. It wasn't her arm that was hurting Sam the most. It was the sick feeling in her stomach she got as she watched her mother's ambulance drive away.

---

"I wonder where Sam is." said Carly as she sipped her water. "She's usually here by now." Freddie shrugged.

_Ring, ring._

"Wanna get that Freddie?" Carly asked.

"No."

"Yeah, didn't think so." Carly sighed, and got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

Carly dropped her glass of water. The sound of breaking glass penetrated through the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" called Freddie from the living room.

"It's Sam. She's in the hospital. She was in a car crash!"

_--_

In the waiting room of the hospital sat Spencer, Carly and Freddie. Carly was nervously flipping through the pages of a magazine. Freddie and Spencer just sat waiting, staring at the white walls of the hospital.

Finally a nurse came and said: "You're friends of Sam, right?"

They all nodded.

"Sam is going to be alright. She has some injuries to her arm and hand and a bit of a bump on the head, but otherwise will be fine. . One person can visit her at a time."

Carly started standing up, but Freddie said: "Is it okay if I see her first?"

Carly hesitated but said: "Sure. But don't take long." Freddie nodded, then headed to Sam's room.

Sam lay in the hospital bed, her eyes closed. Her arm was bandaged, and there was a patch on her head. As Freddie came into the room she slowly opened her eyes about halfway, tiredly looking upon him.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey." she answered quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm. Carls here?"

"Yeah. I'll go get her."

After a minute or so, Carly came in, and she immediately ran to Sam's bed and gave her a hug. "Oh, Sam. I felt so bad that the last time we talked it was an argument. I'm so glad you're okay. What happened to your arm?"

"I got some glass in it. And I broke my pinky."

"Awww!" said Carly sympathetically. "That's too bad you got hurt so badly."

"I didn't get hurt as bad as the other people did.""You mean… Did someone die?"

"Yeah." said Sam bitterly. "My mom."

"oh… Sam, I'm so sorry." said Carly, not really knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter has some seddie! :)**

**It's a longer chapter than I usually make,and it's mostly dialogue, so tell me if you like it that way. If you don't have enough time to finish, you can make use of that lovely new feature: storymark. If you read this and want me to keep writing, please comment because I may discontinue the story soon if not enough people like it.**

* * *

"Hey Freddie? Could you grab the bag of groceries I left in the car?"

"Aww." complained Freddie. Mrs. Benson waved her keys at him and he sighed and took them. He opened his door, and he was surprised to see Sam, dressed in black, in the hallway.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Hey. I guess Carly's not here?"

"No, she's at the mall with Wendy. Wha- Sam, are you crying?"

"No." she answered stubbornly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Freddie dropped the keys. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Sam, I'm so sorry." he murmured. At first Sam was tense, but she loosened up and leaned her head on his shoulder, and let the tears flow freely. After about a minute, Sam pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I was just at her funeral." she explained in a hoarse voice. Freddie nodded in understanding. "I know I always complained about her and stuff…"

"It's okay to be sad."

Just then Carly and Spencer appeared in the hall. "I never knew that place had so many flavors." Carly was saying. And then she stopped when she saw Sam. Carly could tell from Sam's puffy eyes, running mascara and tangled hair that Sam had probably been crying.

"I need to talk to you." said Sam, breaking the silence.

"Alright, Sam." said Carly. Both girls went into Carly's loft.

Freddie watched them go, then picked up the keys and went to grab the grocery bag.

Inside Carly's apartment, Sam and Carly were climbing the stairs to Carly's room. Once in, they sat on the edge of Carly's bed.

"Sam, I know what you're going through. When my mom--"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay," said Carly. " then what--"

"I was kind of wondering if I could stay here."

"Oh." Carly looked relieved. "Yeah, of course you can stay here! I'll just go ask Spencer now, okay? I'm sure he'll say yes.."

Sam nodded.

Carly slowly walked down the stairs as she went to see Spencer, and she was thinking about all that had happened in the last few days.

Carly had never expected for this to happen. Just the other day Sam's mom was driving them places, and now she was just… gone._ Death always effects you_, Carly thought. _Even if you didn't know the person very well. I just hope some Sam will be okay._

She found Spencer in the kitchen, making up a batch of spaghetti tacos.

"How's she doing?" asked Spencer quietly.

"I don't know. She's not showing much emotion right now. Anyway, she asked me something. She wants to know if she can stay here."

"Carly, I don't think she can."

"What!" whisper-yelled Carly "You're not going to help her?!!"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"We just can't, Carly." Said Spencer, still calm. "We can barely afford our bills right now. And taking care of a person is a big responsibility."

"Yeah, well why don't you go get a real job! Then you could afford to pay the bills! And you need to become more responsible anyway. Sometimes I feel like I'm the one taking care of you!"

"Carly…"

"No! I don't want to hear it." Said Carly. And she stomped back upstairs.

Sam met her in the hallway. "He said 'No.' didn't he?" she asked anxiously.

"No, he didn't say 'no'."

"He didn't? Then what was all that yelling?"

"Um… Nothing! That's just something Spencer taught me to uh, think more creatively. Yeah, it really helps."

"Okay then." said Sam doubtfully. "So I can stay?"

"Yep."

* * *

That next morning, Carly opened her eyes to Sam snoring beside her, and immediately a stream of thoughts came to her mind.

_I have to keep Spencer from knowing that Sam's here._

_I have to keep Sam from knowing she's not supposed to be here._

_I have to lie._

_I'm not supposed to lie, Spencer told me not to._

_Stupid Spencer! Why won't he let her stay here?_

_He will, after a while. I just have keep Sam here until Spencer changes his mind._

_It could work._

Sam started to wake up, she was yawning, and stretching her arms out. "Man, am I hungry."

Okay, _Spencer said he'd be out at the dump this morning._ thought Carly.

"Alright, let's go eat!"

Carly walked before Sam, making sure the coast was clear. Then they sat down. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ham."

"We're all out." Carly lied.

"What? Spencer said he kept a constant stock for me!"

"How about cereal?"

Sam finally agreed, but grudgingly to cereal and milk. Carly poured half a bowl of cereal for herself and Sam. Sam hungrily ate as Carly anxiously watched the door. "Hey, can I eat yours?" asked Sam as she took Carly's bowl. Carly let her. She could never eat when she was stressed out anyway.

After breakfast Carly convinced Sam that it would be so much cooler to watch movies in her room than in the living room. Sam went in the elevator just before Spencer came in.

"Hope you aren't mad at me." started Spencer as he came in.

"Oh, yeah." said Carly distractedly. "Talk to you later." She ran up the stairs.

For a few hours they watched movies. Carly tried choosing comedy movies, to cheer Sam up, but Sam just sat there with the same expressionless look the whole time.

After the end of a another pointless movie, Sam's phone rang on the table. Before three rings Carly answered, then handed it to Sam saying: 'I don't know who it is."

"Oh crap, it's probably my social worker." said Sam before answering it. "Hello. I'm at Carly's house. Yeah, the ones who are going to adopt me if my family doesn't want me. Mmm-hmm. ….Well I didn't know I was supposed to ask permission… No, I'm staying here, they're going to adopt me, I might as well…"

As Sam was still talking on the phone, Spencer came in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, Sam came over. She was lonely, so I thought she could she could stay, just for today."

Sam hung up the phone.

"I thought you said I could stay." said Sam quietly.

"well…" said Carly, trying to explain.

"I knew you were lying!" yelled Sam, in a voice Carly had never heard before. "I knew it!" and Sam rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Sam!" called Carly after her. She tried to catch up to her, but all she could do was to see Sam's teary face before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"I'm worried about Sam." said Carly. Freddie grabbed his science books just as the bell rang. He started to go but Carly stopped him. "Freddie, wait." she said.

"What?" asked Freddie as students filtered out of the hall, leaving only silence and gum wrappers behind them.

"Spencer felt really bad about not letting Sam stay with us when he saw how sad she was. He said he'll even get a real job if it will help. And Spencer like, never says that."

"Does Sam know that?"

"No. I haven't been able to get in touch with her. Her cell phones shut off, and she hasn't been coming to school…"

"You think we should go talk to her?"

"Well yeah." answered Carly. "Where would she be?"

"I don't know… Spencer was a lawyer for a few days, right? He might know."

"Yeah, I'll ask him after school."

"Would you like me to go to her house? To see if she's there?"

"Yeah, could you? I'll give you her address." Carly ripped a sheet of paper from her notebook and scrawled the address onto it.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, threatening rain. Freddie peered down at the small piece of paper, holding onto it tightly, so the wind wouldn't take it. Freddie knew the streets of Seattle well, and knew exactly in what direction to head to find Sam's house. It was about a mile from the that Freddie thought about, it was a little strange that he had never been to her house before, though there had been no reason to. The wind blew harder. When he was about halfway there, his cell phone rang. It was his mom.

"Freddie, where are you? I was going to pick you up from school today."

"Why?"

"For your monthly check up"

"I'm sorry mom. I have somewhere else to be. I'll come home soon." He hung up, and turned off his phone.

He now saw Sam's street, and turned. It was a neighborhood full of small, but for the most part, well kept houses. He watched the numbers as he went, slowly watching until he came to her house. There it was.

It was small, and painted a light yellow. The grass in the yard was about the same color. A few wilty flowers were planted around the side. Freddie walked up the concrete steps and knocked on the brown door.

He waited for a moment, and almost gave up before the door was opened.

"Fredward?"

The person who answered was almost unrecognizable. She looked tired, and hopeless. She wore black. But it was Sam.

"Hey Sam." said Freddie somewhat awkwardly.

"Come in." .

The fist thing Freddie noticed was that Sam's home smelled like no one had been living in it for a while. A thin layer of dust covered everything. No pictures hung on the walls, no warm things you'd find in a home. It seemed bare and empty. Some how the little house seemed like it had too much space. The house opened up into Sam's living room, which was full of boxes.

"What are you doing?" asked Freddie as he watched Sam sorting objects into different piles. Her back was to him.

"Right now, I'm sorting my mom's things, and deciding what to keep."

"Oh."

"Why'd you come?"

"Carly and I were worried about you. You haven't been at school lately."

"My mother just died. Aren't I allowed to not go to school for a few days?"

"Yeah. Of course you are."

"Besides, I won't be going to that school anymore."

"Why?" asked Freddie. He sat down next to Sam.

"Spencer doesn't want me, and neither does my family. Besides, if my family wanted me, the judge probably wouldn't trust them anyway. I'm going to a foster home in Spokane."

"But Spencer changed his mind!"

"I don't care! I'm sick of being a burden to them. And there's nothing for me here. I mean, we aren't doing iCarly anymore. I just want to start a new life, y'know?"

"Sam." said Freddie.

"What?"

He looked into her eyes and said: "Please don't go."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here it is, my latest chapter! I really hope you like it. I tried to get that perfect balance of dialougue and setting but I just don't think it exists! :)**

Freddie stood up and held out his hand.

Sam looked up at him and smiled, just a little, but her eyes were sad. "Okay, I'll stay." she said. "But I kind of have to finish up here."

"Can't you later? I'm sure Spencer could take you back later."

Sam surveyed the boxes left and said: "Yeah." And she took Freddie's hand.

They walked out, both glad to be in the fresh air again.

Sam felt a little tingle on her arm, and then another, and then another. Drops of rain came down and blotted the sidewalk, turning it a darker shade. A salty smell filled the air.

"Aw man, it's raining." complained Freddie. "Do you have an umbrella in your house?"

"Oh, you wuss." Sam smirked. "You shouldn't live here if you don't like the rain." Sam stopped where she was. Freddie did, too. "That's why I live here. We lived in California when I was little. She loved the rain." Sam looked up towards the heavens, hoping Freddie didn't see the tears mingling with the rain. "I love the rain, too." she said wistfully.

Freddie looked up, too, trying to see what Sam saw. But all he could see were the storm clouds and droplets coming down, as if the sky was falling.

They kept walking. They walked past the houses and soon were more in town. Little shops lined the streets. Freddie looked into a little café, where people were eating their soups and salads. Hopefully he said to Sam: "You want to get something to eat?"

"No." she answered back. So they kept walking.

They arrived back at Bushwell Plaza before long. They were in the hall between Carly's and Freddie's apartments. Sam leaned on Carly's door, and Freddie stood by his own.

"Well, thanks." said Sam simply.

"For what?"

"For… You know, bringing me back…" She trailed off at the end.

"It's what Friends are for--" He stopped.

Sam was just standing there, water dripping out of her hair, looking at him with her grey-green eyes. But somehow she was beautiful.

Freddie leaned in closer to her, inch by inch, second by second. She smelled like rain and shampoo. Sam still was just standing there, and her eyes grew wider, like she wasn't quite sure what was happening. She closed her eyes like people do when they're sure something's about to hit them. And just as their lips would touch Mrs. Benson came out.

"Freddie! There you are. You're soaking wet!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed. She barely even noticed that Sam was there. "You'll catch Pneumonia! And I can't believe you hung up on me" Mrs. Benson took Freddie's arm and dragged him into their apartment, leaving a very confused Sam.

Sam dazedly reached for the doorknob and walked into Carly's apartment backwards.

"Sam!!!" Cried Carly from the kitchen. Soon Carly enveloped Sam in the standard "I'm-so-sorry-let's-just-be-friends-again." hug.

"I'm so glad you're back. How're you doing?"

"Okay, I guess." said Sam.

* * *

A sizzling sound filled the kitchen as Spencer made his famous chocolate-chip pancakes. The delicious aroma wafted throughout the house. Spencer was flipping the last pancake as he said to Carly and Sam:

"Sam and I have to go soon."

Sam frowned as she gulped down her fifth pancake. "I still don't get why we have to."

"I have to officially adopt you and we have some other stuff to handle, too." Spencer explained.

"Whatever."

"I smell pancakes!" said Freddie as he barged in.

"Hey." Said Spencer and Carly at the same time.

"Here, have the last one ." Said Spencer. He dished it up and dribbled a ton of syrup on it.

"Awesome." Said Freddie as he took the plate. He sat down at the table, next to Sam and across from Carly. "I love eating food my mom wouldn't let me eat."

"What a rebel." Carly joked.

Spencer was now grabbing his coat. "You ready to go?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah." Said Sam as she leaped out of her chair. All of a sudden she seemed more willing to leave.

"Be good!" yelled Spencer over his shoulder. He was walking out.

"Aren't I always?" asked Carly.

The door shut. Spencer and Sam were gone.

"Carly?" said Freddie hesitantly.

"Yes?" asked Carly. She nibbled on her pancake.

"I kind of tried to kiss Sam."

"What?!" yelled Carly. She threw down her fork and threw a shocked expression on her face. "What do you mean, 'tried'?"

"Well, I was about to, but then my mom came out and told me to come in."

"Aw man." Carly seemed really stressed out. She stood up.

"What?"

"Well.." said Carly delicately. "I'm not sure Sam feels the way you feel--"

"I know."

"And I don't want to see you hurt. Sam doesn't always let people down in the nicest way."

"Look." said Freddie. "I f I could stop lo-- liking her, I would. But I can't."

"I'm just worried that after this all happens that you and Sam won't be friends anymore."

"I'm worried about that too."

Sam sighed and looked at him grimly."You have to understand. She's under a lot of stress right now. Her mom just died and her whole life has just been moved around. I don't think it's a good time."

* * *

Sam looked around to make sure nobody was watching. She quietly but quickly walked to the door. Just as she put her hand on the knob she heard:

"Hey Sam, where are you going?"

Sam turned around to see Carly at the top of the stares, still dressed in her pajamas.

"Um, nowhere." answered Sam evasively.

"You aren't being a very good liar." Carly walked down the stairs and met Sam. "_Tell me_."

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

":Alright, fine." Sam sighed in frustration. "I got a job."

"Whoa, Sam last time you got a job it didn't work out so well. Why do you want a job anyway?"

Sam was gathering her hair into a loose ponytail. "I know Spencer's art hasn't been working out so great lately. So, I decided to get a job so I can help pay him back for letting me stay here."

"Sam! You don't need to do that."

"Yeah, I do. I've always just depended on other people. It's time I grew up, and got a job."

"But--"

"I'm going to be late. Bye"

Carly frowned but said: "Bye."

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Sam walked into the hall, just returning from her job. She considered going into Carly's apartment, but instead she knocked on Freddie's door.

"Oh, hello Sam." said Mrs. Benson.

"Hey. Is Freddie here?" Sam asked in her politest voice.

"No, he's out celebrating with the A.V. club. But he should be back any minute. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

Sam looked doubtfully at Mrs. Benson. Tea? Really? Mrs. Benson was looking at her with a big fake grin but in her eyes was pity.

"I guess."

Sam walked in and thought: _So this is where Freddie lives ._ Sam had been in there briefly a few times, but never had the time to look. It was a seemed a lot different than Carly's apartment. The walls were painted a creamy white, and peaceful painting of seascapes hung. In the living room there was a small coffee table surrounded by three green coaches. _Where's the T.V.?_ Sam wondered. A pile of health magazines lay on the table. **"Careful."** was written on each cover in big letters. _Paper cuts? _The whole place was immaculately clean.

"Ah, here you are, Sam." Said Mrs. Benson. She handed Sam the cup. "Careful, it's hot."

Sam took a sip of the green liquid. It was lukewarm.

Just as Sam settled down on a couch, Freddie walked in.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom invited me for tea." Freddie sat next to her. "I think she felt sorry for me."

Freddie looked around uncomfortably. "I'm going to get some tea." Sam nodded. Within a few minutes, Freddie returned with his cup, and sat down an the couch next to Sam.

"I actually kind of like this stuff." said Sam thoughtfully.

"So what's up?" asked Freddie.

"Mmm, I don't know. My job is so boring."

"What kind of job do you have?"

"Flippin' burgers."

"Hmm."

"Yep."

They were silent for a second.

"I kind of went on a date yesterday with this guy I work with.." Sam looked up to see Freddie's reaction.

"Oh really?" said Freddie, doing his best to sound indifferent. "How'd that go?"

"Not so great. He said we should just stay friends, Just like every other date I go on." Sam sighed and drank her tea like it was a glass of wine to drown her sorrows in.

"Sorry about that."

"But I kinda wished _we_ stayed friends."

Sam's words surprised Freddie. "What do you mean?"

"I miss making fun of you and laughing and-- and, having fun."

Freddie thought for a moment. "I do too."

And they just sat and stared at each other for a moment. Both their lips started to curl, until they were grinning at each other.

"You know, we should do something. Just for fun. I'm so sick of being serious and not fighting with you! And I haven't heard you laugh in the longest time."

Sam thought about it. "Yeah. That'd be cool." she said finally.

* * *

"Ha ha! That was so funny! Did you see the look on that guy's face when I won?"

"He wasn't expecting that one! I don't think anyone wins these cheap toys."

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love Mr. Elephant!" said Sam in baby voice as she waved the blue stuffed animal in Freddie's face. "It's for you, to add to your collection you probably have in your room."

Freddie scoffed. "My mom'll probably disinfect this before she allows it in my room."

There they stood in the hallway again.

"Well thanks." said Sam. She was smiling.

"For--" but before Freddie could finish he was shut up by a kiss. Sam's lips. On his.

When Sam pulled away Freddie tried to hide that big goofy grin that was almost certainly on his face.

As they came into the apartment Carly said: "Looks like you guys had a nice time. Cute elephant."

The two squeezed onto the couch next to Carly. There used to be so much room! An old episode of Girly Cow was on screen.

"I was thinking." said Carly. "Maybe we should do an iCarly tonight. Just for old time's sake."

**A/N: There is one more chapter left, so I hope you keep reading! Please comment and tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
